


Part of This Complete Breakfast

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic tale of lust, betrayal, and... grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of This Complete Breakfast

"You're not getting that, are you?"

Danny looked at Nicholas petulantly from behind a box of Chocolate Frosted Wheetie-Os. "Maybe. Why shouldn't I?"

"It's empty calories, that's why." Though the intentional misspelling didn't entirely sit right with him, either.

"Is not." Danny was getting that stubbornly determined look on his face that Nicholas had come to know all too well. "It's _fortified_."

Nick sighed. "All that means is that they had to add a bunch of things to make up for the fact that it's completely devoid of nutrition."

"Well I'm gettin' it."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged as he reached around Danny for a box of Raisin Bran. "Can we get out of here now?"

Danny knew Nick wasn't entirely comfortable in supermarkets after what certain aspects of the press had dubbed "the Siege at Somerfield." (Nicholas had protested that it wasn't actually a siege, but alliteration had unfortunately trumped fact.) For some reason Danny had yet to figure out, the cereal aisle seemed particularly unnerving to him.

"Yeah." He tossed the box of sugar-encrusted carbohydrates into the basket and planted a quick peck on Nick's cheek, grinning at the pink-faced smile the brief contact brought out. "Let's go home."


End file.
